walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Stevens (Comic Series)
Dr. Stevens is the head doctor and resident living in the town of Woodbury. Post-Apocalypse Dr. Stevens was an occupant of Woodbury prior to its takeover by The Governor. He administered to the wounds he had received from his brother Philip and warned him to leave Woodbury as quickly as possible; that as a closed loop system, it was destined to self-destruct. Dr. Stevens and his young assistant Alice treated all of the citizens of the town who were sick or injured, as well as those who participated in the arena duels despite his many protests. He didn't agree with the The Governor's views or beliefs, especially with what The Governor was doing with the town's newest visitors (i.e. Rick, Michonne, and Glenn). After treating Rick's severed hand, the doctor fled town with the aforementioned survivors, along with Alice and Martinez in order to escape the Governor's tyrannical rule. On the way out of the town, a woman by the name of Ms. Williams runs into Stevens. She informs him that her son, Matthew, has a fever. The doctor sadly tells her to make an appointment later, knowing that he will never be back in town. Death Killed By *Zombies (Alive) Dr. Stevens barely made it out of the town before he was bitten by a zombie. He was the first one over the fence but a walker came up from behind him and bit him. As he was dying, he begged Alice to continue his work by taking care of the group. *Possibly Gabe (Zombified) Gabe, later, revealed to The Governor after Dr. Stevens' death he "didn't last long". It's possible he returned as a zombie and Gabe shot him. Relationships Alice Alice was Stevens' assistant. Alice was sure Stevens wanted a relationship with her, but thought that he was too old for her. Alice is noticeably saddened by Stevens' death. Rick Grimes Rick and Stevens talked often in the hospital, and might have been good friends. Rick also seemed sad, when he informed Michonne the 'Doc' had been killed. Caesar Martinez Martinez and Stevens were good friends. Harold They seemed to be on good terms. Although he didn't seem upset, he was greatly shocked after Eugene stabbed him, and panicked when he was unable to save him. Appearances Comic Series Volume 5: The Best Defense Volume 6: This Sorrowful Life Volume 8: Made To Suffer |}} Trivia *Dr. Stevens is one of the characters known only by his last name. *Creator Robert Kirkman wrote: "are two doctors, Doctor Stephens, mentioned In Issue 2, and Doctor Stevens from Woodbury. The first is named after my family doctor when I was a child ... the other is named after none other than Terry Stevens, my friend and artist on a few of my early projects like Battle Pope Presents: Saint Michael."Issue 47, page 25, "Letter Hacks". *Even though he has a TV Series counterpart, they share no physical similarities whatsoever. While the Dr. Stevens of the Comic Series is a middle aged white man, Dr. Stevens in the TV Series is a black woman and a bit older *He shares a similar name to the doctor that delivered Carl Grimes. References Stevens, Dr. Stevens, Dr. Stevens, Dr. Stevens, Dr. Stevens, Dr. Stevens, Dr. Stevens, Dr.